To develop the physical growth measurement data on the 40,000 children examined within the framework of the Collaborative Perinatal Project. The steps to be completed by the Contractor include preparation of normative tables, preparation of abridged tables, narratives, and summation of major findings for a general pediatric publication, and substantive investigations and publications relating physical growth data to basis health related conditions.